Boss
A Boss is an extremely powerful enemy in the Darksiders Series. There are also many Mini-Bosses which are a bit less powerful then the big bosses. Some enemies that would be considered Mini-'B'''osses would be the Guardians from the "'Black Throne'" chapter of the game in Darksiders , and the four spiders (followed by the '''Broodmother') who guard the seal upon Silitha's Loom before fighting Silitha. In Darksiders 2, there are Super-Enemies called Not Bosses, (or Nosses for short.) They are tougher than normal enemies, but aren't mini-bosses or Bosses. But, they can be defeated using similar tactics to the Bosses & are more dangerous than average enemies. Ghorn the Golem is one example. Bosses in Darksiders The Chosen The Chosen are five Demons who are the Destroyer's most trusted and powerful underlings. In order for Samael to open the path for War to get to the Destroyer in The Black Throne, War must kill four of these Chosen and present their hearts to Samael, as they each contain a fraction of Samael's confiscated power. The Chosen are: *'Tiamat' - A huge batwinged demon that dwells in the Twilight Cathedral. *'Silitha' - A monstrous spider demon who dwells in Silitha's Loom within the Iron Canopy. *'The Griever' - A giant insect who has made The Hollows her lair. *'The Stygian' - The largest and strongest Ashworm within The Ashlands *'Straga' - The general of the demonic invasion of Earth, he is one of the Chosen, but his heart is the only one Samael doesn't need. His spire originates from the Black Throne, and he is loyal to the Destroyer. Mini Bosses Bosses in dungeons which are not the main boss but are a less challenging fight to prepare you for the larger challenge ahead. *'Phantom General' - The leader of the Phantom Guard and Samael's jailer. *'The Jailer' - A disgusting demon made from the pestulant corpses of others, he keeps those whom he defeats in his cages for all eternity. *'Broodmother' - Silitha's crystal-covered guardian *[[Wicked K|'Wicked K']] - A secret mini boss. Wicked K can be fought four times; in the Broken Stair, the outside of the Twilight Cathedral, Anvil's Ford, and the Drowned Pass. The player must find him in order to fight him. Defeating him doesn't affect the story; he is a bonus character, and is a lot smarter and stronger, more resistant to War's attacks than the other Wicked enemies, likes to block and he considers himself "a gentleman". Other Bosses *'The Destroyer' - The game's final boss, The Destroyer is the leader of the forces of Hell. *'Uriel' - An Archangel who blames War for the death of Abaddon and the destruction of Heaven's army. *'Shadow War' - a dark mirror of the Horseman himself. *'Fallen Abaddon' - After defeating The Destroyer he reverts back to his original form of Abaddon, but with black wings, and is truly the final boss of the game. Bosses in Darksiders II *Karkinos *Wailing Host Mini-Bosses in Darksiders 2 *Crowfather *Dead Lords Nosses in Darksiders 2 *Ghorn Chronological order The order in which the game's bosses are fought is: #Straga #Phantom General #The Jailer #Tiamat #Ulthane #Uriel #The Griever #Abyssal Gladiator #Ash Titan #The Stygian #Broodmother #Silitha #The Three Guardians #Straga #Shadow War #Uriel #The Destroyer #Fallen Abaddon Category:Enemies